


Unbelievable

by yenny2206



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/pseuds/yenny2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [camelot_drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #2: picture prompt (superboy). Again thanks to Tatiana who manages to make this readable.

No one would believe their eyes if they saw him now, sleeping in the middle of the bed with sheets thrown out and pillows on the floor. No one would think it was Uther Pendragon - a man whose personality can be summed up as part rough aggression and part strict moral code of conduct - lying there, completely exposed. His face softened by slumber, he looks peaceful, younger, handsome, and yes, even sexy.

No, no one would say that it was Uther, for he’s a man who supposedly eats, sleeps, and breathes in his Armani three-piece suits. As Britain’s Prime Minister, he’s a man who can make grown men weep. He’s a man who installs fear into the hearts of others, one who never smiles. 

But apparently, he’s also a man who likes to sleep in Superman underwear.


End file.
